


Never have I ever; lied in a drinking game.

by choctopus



Series: You'll meet some of the best friends of your life at Uni. [4]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choctopus/pseuds/choctopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Porthos is uncomfortable with dishonesty in drinking games, but Aramis is grateful for his discretion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never have I ever; lied in a drinking game.

**Author's Note:**

> Modern AU where our companions the musketeers are instead a group of rowdy students at a British university (because that's the environment your author has knowledge of)  
> This piece is set around February of Aramis and Porthos's first year.

Text message

5:24pm

from: Porthos

Looking forward to the hockey social tonight?

x

 

Text message

5:26pm

from: Aramis

yup, just going up the shop for something to drink, want me to get you anything?

x

 

Text message

5:29pm

from: Porthos

Vodka please! Come round mine about 7 yeah? Get here before Athos ;)

x

 

"Come let me in, it's freezing out here"

"On my way down you big softy."

Porthos opened the main door to his building to find Aramis scowling and shivering in the porch with his phone still in his hand.

"I can't feel my toes and it's your fault." He said, pushing past into the stairwell.

"Aaaw, I'd better help warm you up then. Come on." Porthos laid a hand at the small of Aramis's back and guided him up to the first floor flat. He unlocked his bedroom door, waved Aramis inside and closed it behind them. Aramis was still shivering, but the warmth inside was lending a little flush to his cheeks and he looked impossibly pretty. Not that he ever didn't of course. That was the worst and the best thing as far as Porthos was concerned... No, the best thing was that Porthos had the good fortune to have captured Aramis's attention and affection. And here it was time to indulge in that.

They kissed.

"Should be fun tonight shouldn't it?"

"Yeah, feel like I deserve it too, after the seminar this morning. The professor was just. Relentless. Who's that excited about renaissance warfare anyway?"

"We're getting really, really drunk then?" Porthos gave Aramis a squeeze.

"Yes please. We should get slammers when we get to the union."

“Agreed. Now.” Porthos said, stroking Aramis’s cheek. “Was there anything you wanted to do while it’s just us?”

“I may have an idea.” Aramis placed a hand on Porthos’s chest, pushing him toward his bed. 

“Now I remember why I didn’t get properly dressed.”

 

They didn’t have much option but to cuddle up afterwards. Student accommodation has never been known for spacious beds and Porthos’s bedroom floor was booby trapped with coathangers and biros. 

"I feel weird about lying in drinking games." Porthos said.

“What?” Aramis looked up from where his head was pillowed against Porthos’s shoulder. 

“I was just thinking. If anything relevant to - well this - comes up in never have I ever or whatever. Got to lie about it.”

"Well we can’t be honest about it.You have a girlfriend. And I for one don't feel safe letting people know until I'm sure they won't get weird about it."

"I know. Don’t worry, I won't let anything slip. I promised didn't I?" Porthos kissed Aramis on the forehead.

 

“I have never… Lied in a drinking game!” 

Aramis drank. There was a chorus of disapproving ‘OOOH’s from the group. 

“Look, I had a girlfriend who very much appreciated my discretion.” 

“Oh yeah, how much did she appreciate it though?” Someone asked.

“Put it this way;” Aramis said, lowering his eyelashes and taking on a lopsided smirk, “She’d use her mouth to thank me, but not with words.” His eyes flicked momentarily towards Porthos, as if to check he was listening. 

“Ahh, you got a good deal there I reckon.” Someone else piped up. “But did you do the same if the tables were turned?” 

“That is one way I’ve shown my gratitude. Among others.”  again, that little glance at Porthos. The conversation and the game moved on. Aramis took advantage of the shift in focus to wink at his particular friend. Well that was pretty unambiguous. Message received, Aramis. Porthos smiled.

 

 

And then it was late and the team had scattered; Aramis was sloppy drunk and well, thankfully he’d stopped grinding with members of the women’s team but now he was trying to chat up one of the bar staff. Porthos put an arm around Aramis’s shoulders.

“Probably time to let her get on with her job, don’t you think Aramis?” The girl took her chance to escape. Aramis turned to Porthos, getting just a little too close for comfort, in a public place. Porthos held him back with a hand on his chest. 

“Time to get you home, I think. Come on.” Aramis allowed Porthos to guide him out of the union. 

“Do we want some food?” Porthos asked.  


“I’ve got stuff at home. You’re coming home with me, right?” Aramis was giving him _that_ look. His eyes were deep and dark and burningly intense. 

“Of course I am.”

 

They got inside and Aramis turned the lock on his door. He turned to Porthos and wrapped himself around him.

“You know Porthos. You’re my very favourite” He slurred. 

“And you’re my favourite.”

“Do you know why you’re my favourite, Porthos?”

“Why’s that Aramis?”

“Well. Apart from the bit where you’re funny and have a really, really nice arse… Eeven though you were uncomfortable with it, you kept our secret. I really  appreciate that.”

“Appreciate it like that girlfriend you were telling everyone about?”

“Yes, just like that, fictional girlfriend.” Aramis tucked a stray curl behind Porthos’s ear, and leant in close to whisper; “On which subject. I owe you something, don’t I?” 

Porthos kissed Aramis on the forehead. “You don’t need to thank me at all. I didn’t do it for the the gratitude.” 

“Porthos.” Aramis’s expression became very serious. “Sit down on the bed.”

“Only if you’re coming with me.” Porthos grinned.

“Bed.”

“Yes, Monsieur Aramis, of course.” 

 

And then it was all hot, wet kisses and deft fingers relieving Porthos of his shirt and trousers. Aramis’s lips were on Porthos’s throat, then his collarbone, sternum, stomach… 

“May I?” Aramis asked, fingers running just above the waistband of Porthos’s boxer shorts. 

“Yes, yes please.”

Porthos sighed as Aramis’s warm, wet mouth enveloped him. He’d been imagining it ever since the drinking game earlier but the reality was always better than anything Porthos’s imagination or memory could supply. Given that he was already wound up from thinking about it, it was probably a mistake to look down. Aramis’s eyes were closed in concentration, but a moment after Porthos looked down, he looked up with a wicked glint in his eye. Porthos took Aramis’s hand as if to steady himself. 

He didn’t have a chance. Aramis took Porthos’ whole length into his mouth and swallowed around it. What a sight that was. Porthos couldn’t hang on for long after that. He convulsed and growled; and left crescent fingernail marks in the top of Aramis’s hand. 

 

“You didn’t need to do that, you know.” Porthos said, cuddling Aramis close. 

“I know. But I wanted to. I nearly always want to.” Aramis replied, eyes twinkling in the pre-dawn light. “You pull the best faces.” 

“I bet they’re not as good as the faces you pull when I’ve got you-” Aramis put his hand over Porthos’s mouth before he could finish. 

“Shhh you.” Aramis said. He looked to the window. “It’s probably too late to sleep now, or my sleep schedule will never recover.” Porthos kissed him. 

“I’ll set my alarm for eightish and we’ll get a couple of hours nap. Maccies breakfast? I’ll treat you.”

“You’re a god, Porthos.”


End file.
